Files of The Baka Kitsune
by ShonenAiGals
Summary: Just how stupid or irritating can Kurama be? Well, Aku-Hitokiri-Kisune and Silvermoonstar-tenshi plan to find out! Short little ficlets smashed together into the Files of The Baka Kitsune
1. FIRE!

A/N These are just some random blah storys of how stuipd or irritating Kurama can be.  
  
By Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune and Silvermoonstar-tenshi. WAI!  
  
Files of the Baka Kitsune  
  
Entry One: FIRE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei sat at Kurama's desk laughing at the kitsune. "Whats so funny Hiei!?" Kurama yelled.  
  
Hiei just burst out laughing and pointing at Kurama's hair. "Y-Your hair. I- It's..HAHAHAH" was all Hiei could say through his laughter. Kurama ran and grabbed his hand mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MY HAIR!!!!!!" The kitsune screamed, which only made Hiei's laughter increase. Kurama had just gotten' out of bed and his hair looked like a rats nest."STOP LAUGHING HIEI I'LL.... I'LL" He couldn't think of anything to say so he just grabbed a lighter off of his bed side table,(A/N We have no idea why he has a lighter but he does so deal with it!)and lit it. He waved it in front of Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei just blinked. Then he looked at Kurama with an eyebrow raised. All of a sudden Kurama yelped in pain. He threw the lighter down and began to nurse his finger. "Owwy owwy owwy!!!" Kurama whined. Hiei rolled his eyes and turned around.  
  
Moral of this story children: NEVER give Kurama a lighter.  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Hee hee we were bored... sorry it's short.  
  
Silvermoonstar-tenshi: yeah...err....just a tiny ficlet........thing.....of hell and doom and desturuction!!!  
  
MUHAHAHA -coughs-......er....yeah.  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: raises eyebrow at tenshi Ok??!! any who see yea. Oh yea REVEIW!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!! 


	2. THWACK!

**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune:** Hehe this is funny ! Silvermoonstar-tenchi wrote this except for the auother note! WE ARE HYPER!!!  
  
**Silvermoonstar-tenshi:** WEEEEEEE!!um..................READ! READ NOW!!!!! and....uh....DOOM AND DESTRUCTION..... (because Aku wouldn't let me put that in the story -pouts-).......why are you reading this pointless crap again???? READ THE DAMN STORY!!!!  
  
**Entry 2**  
  
THWACK  
  
...  
  
THWACK!  
  
...  
  
THWACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei's eye twitched.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Kurama flicked his wrist once again, 'thwacking' Hiei's head with a long piece of grass that he had recently picked.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Hiei, using his super special speed (AN: try saying that 6 times fast, MWUHAHA!) grabbed a -thwack!- piece of -THWACK!- grass and swung blindly around, 'THWACK'-ing Kurama back.  
  
"OWWIE!!!! MY FACE!" Kurama looked at Hiei with big, watery, 'chibi' eyes, pouting. He sniffed. "Why....Why did you do that?" He sniffed again.  
  
Hiei glared, turning away, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Baka no Kitsune" under his breath.  
  
Kurama sniffed.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Kurama turned, "Jerk." -THWACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- "....Owies!!" Kurama sniffed.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	3. FIRE! 2: WATER!

**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune:** Ok we were really bored at my house and I had a water gun so we were being really stupid ok well she was playing the playstaion and I was being stupid.  
  
**Silvermoonstar-tenshi:** laughs wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeee!!  
  
**Entry 3**  
  
"Will you QUIT laughing at me!!!!" Our favorite red-head yelled, green depths glaring at our favorite little Jaganshi. More laughter erupted from Hiei's mouth. "QUIT LAUGHING, DAMN YOU!" A brush bolted through the air, narrowly missing Hiei as he ducked, still laughing.  
  
Kurama glared through the mess he like to call hair. "Goddamit Hiei. SHUT IT!"  
  
"Can't.-Chuckle- Too damn-snicker- funny." Hiei quieted down a bit, smirking. "You really need to get that bouncy goo.....er...slime that Yuu- baka puts in his hair." A comb bounced off Hiei's forehead. "Um. Ow?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!!! I DO NOT NEED THE MUD THEY LIKE TO CALL GEL!!!" Kurama's eyes went 'chibi' on us again.....well on Hiei...and the redhead sniffled. "Does it really look that bad?"  
  
Hiei once again broke out in laughter and Kurama glared. Once again, Kurama relied on his bedside table, grabbing a Super Soaker 3000(A/N: Contrary to popular belief, Aku and Tenshi do NOT own any patents, much the one for the Super Soaker brand...Tenshi's annoying littel brother wouldn't be too happy if we did XD) and aimed it at Hiei.  
  
Hiei stopped laughing for a moment, blinking in confusion as he looked at the weird little pathetic ningen object in Kurama's hands, but one look at Kurama's hair was enough to make him crack again.  
  
Kurama quickly pump the water gun, glaring at Hiei. "I swear I'll shoot! STOP LAUGHING DAMN IT!" He continued pumping the water gun(AN: That sentence could sound SO wrong! Get your mind out of the gutter people!!!!).  
  
He continued to glare, still pumping(A/N: -cough-)  
  
Still...........  
  
..........And Still.......  
  
KABOOM!  
  
If Hiei hadn't _already_ been laughing, this would have done the trick.  
  
Kurama stood still glaring, water dripping down his face and from his clothes, and a water gun with a busted tank in hand. His eyes went into 'chibi'-mode again.  
  
The Jaganshi rolled his eyes, turning away and heading towards the window, smirk still adorning his features. "Well, at least your hair's straight."  
  
The redhead sniffled. "But now it's wet!!" He whined.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
